The Beater's Guild
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: Hey there back again This story is about Kirito if the secondary characters stayed with Kirito after he met them as they work to clear Aincrad and get back to the real world, in here their bond is so tight they are like a family because even in the darkest of places family and friends have to look to each other to survive. Please excuse the alerts you got on 4/24/2017 all fixed now
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys well this is my first foray into writing Sword Art Online this story is a slight retelling of the story with me changing a few things. The first being that Gleam eyes will be the boss on the 70th floor and not the 74th floor, the others being that they do not actually escape till about a month after the do in the story.**

 **Also please note there are a couple of things in here that were not mentioned in the anime but were in the manga and light novels just to add to the plot.**

hello there: actions and description

 _Hello there: dialog._

 **Hello there: Thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online only Reki Kawahara does please support the official release.**

:::February 24, 2024 Floor 35 Mishe Inn:::

The light from Pina's heart died down to show Pina floating there Silica jumped for joy that Pina was revived.

" _Pina! It's so good to see you."_ Silica yelled out as she hugged her little dragon familiar.

Silica pointed to Kirito. " _Pina this is Kirito-Niichan he helped me get the flower to bring you back."_ Silica stated without skipping a beat.

Pina flew over and licked Kirito's face which confused Silica as familiar's would normally only act like that towards there tamer.

Kirito looked at Silica confused. " _Niichan?"_ He asked.

Silica blushed. " _Gomen'nasai Kirito-san you said I reminded you of your little sister and I am a only child and today being with you honestly felt like I was with a big brother,_ _Gomen'nasai."_ Silica responded.

Kirito looked at her and smiled. " _No it's ok I like it."_ He said as he placed his hand on top of her head patting it.

Silica looked up at him with a smile across her face. " _Arigatō_ _Kirito-Niichan."_

At that point Kirito got up to leave when Silica grabbed his arm to stop him.

" _Silica I have to get back to the front lines I have been away for 3 days now I am part of the assault team."_ Kirito stated.

" _Please let me come with you Kirito-Niichan other than Pina I really don't have anyone here but the fan boys and to be honest I feel lonely and you look lonely."_ She stated to him.

" _Listen Silica it is dangerous on the upper floors for you and I am a solo player."_ He explained.

She looked down at the floor. " _Oh ok but no one should really be alone in this game Kirito-Niichan today was the first time I actually felt wanted and liked and I don't want to lose that is all Gomen'nasai."_ Silica stated.

Kirito interrupted her before she could continue. " _Listen Silica I work alone for a reason people tend to get hurt when they stay with me for too long and I don't want any more people to get hurt because of me."_ Kirito explained.

" _I'm not looking to fight on the front lines with you Kirito-Niichan just be there for you like a little sister someone for you to come home to someone that would look out for you I promise I will not put myself in danger."_ Silica stated.

Kirito sighed. " _Very well I live up on the 50_ _th_ _floor you can come stay with me for a bit ok, but you are not to follow me when I join the assault team got it not until your level is a lot higher, and I guess I can take you to lower floors to help you level when I have the chance."_ He explained to her as she smiled and as Pina cooed as she landed on Silica's head.

They arrived at the teleport gate and both called out to teleport to Algade, once they arrived they headed to Kirito's place.

" _Listen Silica my place is not very large but does have 2 bedrooms and I should warn you I eat out a lot due to my cooking skill being non-existent."_ He explained.

Silica giggled. " _That is ok Kirito-Niichan my cooking skill is halfway to max so I can cook for you on some nights."_ Silica stated with a smile.

Kirito just stifled a small laugh as they headed to the apartment is the best way to describe it.

::: March 6, 2024 The 56th floor assault team meeting:::

All the clearers were standing around a map laid out on the table discussing the field boss GeoCrawler, Asuna vice commander of The Knight's of the Blood Oath stood at the head of the table with Klein Leader of the Furinkazan guild standing off to her right.

" _The best way to take this boss out without losing anyone would be to lead it into the small village and have it focus on the NPC's there while we attack it."_ She explained.

Kirito slammed his hand down on the table. " _We can't do this NPC's are not like rocks or walls they are."_ He starts to say but is interrupted by Asuna.

Klein shaking his head watches as Asuna lay's into him. " _Are what alive, if they are killed they will respawn unlike any of us if we die they are game objects."_ She explained rather angrily.

" _I cannot be a part of this."_ Kirito states and goes to turn around when Asuna speaks up.

" _I am in command of this operation and as a clearer you will obey my orders got it."_ She commanded him.

Kirito just nodded his head and went back to where he was standing while the meeting continued.

After the meeting was over Kirito was walking out to get prepared for the assault as he was called over by Agil a friend and the shop owner on the 50th floor that Kirito did all his business in.

" _Agil how come you're not at your shop?"_ Kirito asked.

Agil just smiled. " _Silica is watching over it today for me so I can help on the front lines, but what is it with you and arguing with the Vice Commander like that man?"_ Agil asks.

" _I guess we just don't see eye to eye."_ Kirito says as he remembers what he told after they defeated the floor 1 boss together.

" _You told her that she could be powerful and if someone she trusted invited her to a guild she should join it."_ Agil stated.

" _Yeah I did tell her that I just did not expect her to become a ruthless hard liner in the top guild on the front lines though."_ He said.

Agil just smiled. " _Well you might feel a bit better because Argo just went into the cave to talk with Asuna."_ Agil stated.

Kirito looked at him oddly. " _What does that have to with anything she is most likely selling information to her."_ Kirito said.

" _I don't know man Argo likes Asuna but anyway she was seen earlier scouting GeoCrawler so maybe she found a better way to take him out."_ Agil stated.

" _And he would be right Ki-Bo."_ A female voice stated which startled Kirito.

" _Jeez Argo can you not scare the crap out of me like that, anyway what did you find out."_ Kirito stated then asked.

" _Hmm well I guess since I already gave the info to Asu-Chan I can tell you since you two seem to be fighting if a certain lullaby is sung GeoCrawler will go to sleep for five minutes which should be enough time for you guys to beat it."_ Argo explained.

" _Arigatō_ _Argo."_ Kirito stated.

" _Hey don't think just because I gave you this info for free I will not charge you next time Ki-Bo, anyway where is Sili-Chan I got more tamer info for her."_ She stated.

Kirito got a scowl on his face. " _She is covering at Agil's shop and don't you think of overcharging her for the info either."_ Kirito growled.

Argo jumped down from where she was perched and patted Kirito on the head. " _Don't worry Ki-Bo I won't, now you have fun storming the castle."_ Argo stated as she took off.

Kirito just shook his head as Argo ran off Agil looked at him and laughed. " _Look at the solo beater black swordsman protecting Dragon-tamer Silica."_ Agil says as Kirito just shrugs and heads off with the rest of the assault team to combat GeoCrawler.

::: April 11, 2024 59th Floor fields just outside of Danac :::

Asuna is walking down a path when she notices out of the corner of her eye Kirito just laying down in the field. " **Look at him being lazy while the rest of us try and clear the game."** She thinks to herself.

She walks over to him and nudges him with her foot. " _What are you doing?"_ She asks him.

Kirito opens his eyes looking up and the Vice Commander. " _Oh it's you."_ He says sighing afterwards.

She looks at him angrily. " _The other Front liners are out clearing and mapping the labyrinth, and you're out here laying down taking a nap."_ She says with a scowl.

" _Even as a solo Player you have to take things more."_ She starts to say till Kirito interrupts her.

" _This is Aincrad's nicest weather during its nicest season."_ He states.

" _Huh?"_ Asuna replies slightly confused.

" _Crawling around in the labyrinth would be such a waste."_ He continues.

She glares at him even more angry now. " _You don't get it do you, everyday that we waste in here is a day lost in the real world."_ She explains.

Kirito with his eyes closed again sighs but replies nonetheless. " _But Aincrad is where we live right now."_

Asuna just looks confused slightly and as a breeze blow's through Kirito continues with his reasoning for napping on the field.

" _See the wind and sunlight feel so good."_ He states.

" _Do they?"_ Asuna asks now interested in his reasoning.

" _Don't we always get the same weather?"_ She asks him.

" _If you'd lie down for a bit, you'd understand."_ He explains.

He then dozes off as Asuna looks around, she then finally lies down on the grass and ends up falling asleep.

After about 2 or 3 hours Kirito wakes up and looks over to see Asuna sleeping.

" **I honestly did not expect her to fall asleep like that."** He says as he looks over at her.

He then walks over to the wall and sits down content with watching over her so no one tries to sleep PK her .

5 to 6 hours later Asuna finally wakes up she is groggy and confused as to where she is when she notices Kirito sitting on the wall staring at her, she jumps up and grabs the hilt of her rapier and glares at hi.

Kirito jumps down off the wall putting his hands up.

" _One meal."_ She growls out at him.

" _Huh?" He asks._

" _I will treat you to one meal for watching over me while I slept then we will be even."_ She explains to him.

Kirito just nods, and they walk off towards the teleport gate.

::: 50th Floor Algade Agil's shop:::

Agil and Silica where sitting behind the counter talking about random things.

" _So now I just hit level 55 I'm slowly catching up to Kirito-Niichan soon I will be able to join him on the front lines, and thanks to the info Argo-san has given me on tamer's has helped Pina here get stronger as well."_ Silica stated to Agil with a huge smile on her face.

Agil smiled at her. " _True but to be honest not sure if he would be ok with that he has become very protective of you since you started living with him, he even threatened Argo not to rip you off on the info."_ Agil stated.

" _That and with you heading to the mid to lower floors your helping me get info and supplies to aid the mid level swordsmen to level up and survive better."_ Agil explains to her.

Silica just looks at him. " _Kirito-Niichan really did that to Argo-san?"_ She asked.

Agil just nodded. " _Believe it or not Silica you living with him I think helps him more than even he or you would know."_ Agil explains.

Silica blushed. " _I understand Agil-san but why was he like that before?"_ She asks.

Agil lowers his head he had heard bits and pieces of what had happened from other players and Klein as well.

" _Just before last Christmas I want to say about 3 or 4 months before I had heard that Kirito had joined a guild which surprised me, since the defeat of the first floor boss Kirito took the title of beater to spare the other beta testers, and if he did party up with someone it was only Asuna and even that did not last long then went their separate ways and now just argue at the boss fight meetings."_ Agil explained _._

" _But then Argo came to me just before Christmas Eve telling me that Kirito was prying her for information on the event boss Nicholas the Renegade, and if the rumors were true about the item he dropped, she also then told me he no longer had a guild tag."_ He continued.

" _I saw Klein about a week later and he told me he had run into Kirito on floor 35 on his way to the event boss Klein and his guild had followed him to more or less help him so he did not do it alone but he told me Kirito was adamant that he do this alone and that he was severely withdrawn and depressed not the Kirito he had met on the launch day, Klein actually worries about him a lot."_ He went on.

Silica was hanging on to every word. " _Then the Divine Dragon guild showed up having followed Klein so Klein and his guild stayed behind to keep the other guild from interfering, Klein and the other guild leader agreed to a duel to decide the outcome and Klein won."_

" _Klein then waited for just over a hour with his friend list up staring at Kirito's name till Kirito came out of the portal and walked over still depressed and tossed the item to Klein and told him to use it on the next person he saw die because it could only work for ten seconds after the person dies."_ Agil stated.

Silica was surprised and taken aback. " _What was the item Agil-San?"_ She asked

" _The Divine stone of resurrection, it was at that point Klein kinda figured out why he had no guild tag and walked up and placed a hand on Kirito's shoulder and told him that he needs to stop with the suicide runs."_ Agil stated.

" _But Kirito basically shook it off and lumbered away still depressed Klein was worried he was gonna kill himself in the morning, but that never happened the next time Klein saw him he was in a far better mood, the thing is he is closed off about that whole thing and really won't talk to us about it so we don't pressure him about it."_ Agil explained.

" _There are days he returns home looking worn out and sometimes he cries in his sleep I can hear him from my room so I go in and sit beside him while he sleeps and place my hand on his shoulder or hand depending on which way he is sleeping and I stay there till he calms down, he kinda doesn't know I do that so please keep it secret."_ Silica says as Agil smiles and nods.

" _Hmm you really care about him don't you?"_ Agil asked with a smile on his face.

Silica nodded. " _One thing I have learned since I started staying with Kirito-Niichan is that having someone that cares about you even if it's a sibling type of love can make it easier to survive, I was so scared and lonely when this all first started it got less scarier for me when I tamed Pina, but it only became even better when I met Kirito-Niichan a person that actually cared to help me, even though he did it to lure out Roselia his first concern was my safety and that really made me happy." Silica said._

Agil patted her head. " _I like to think you both saved each other that day, but I have come to see Kirito like a close friend and little brother, that is one of the main reasons I go out to frontlines for boss battles with him, though he thinks it's so I can get good loot to sell so let's keep that between us."_ Agil says as Silica laughs.

" _I guess we are his secret family looking out for each other."_ Silica says as Agil laugh's when the bell above his door rings letting them know they have a customer.

After the customer left Kirito walked in carrying a large red sword with spikes coming out of it.

" _Hey Agil another happy customer?"_ He asks with a smile on his face.

" _Hey Kirito you know my motto buy low sell low."_ He says as they bump fists.

" _Not so sure on that last part."_ Kirito says giggling.

Agil looks up and sees Asuna standing at the doorway he grabs Kirito and pulls him down. " _Hey man I thought you and the Vice Commander did not get along what are you doing with Asuna here?"_ Agil asks.

" _We need a favor."_ Kirito says as Agil lets him go and he straightens up Asuna waves at him looking a little nervous.

Just then the back door to the shop opens up and out runs Silica and Pina. " _Kirito-Niichan welcome back."_ She says as she runs up to him with Pina cooing as she lands on Kirito's Shoulder.

" _Hey Silica been helping Agil again."_ He says as he pats her head affectionately.

Asuna looks at the exchange confused. " **Niichan I did not think he had any family in the game."**

" _Wait Kirito I thought you were a solo player your little sister is here too?"_ Asuna asks.

" _No no she is not my real sister we live with each other and see each other as big brother and little sister is all, I figured Argo would have given you that little piece of info."_ Kirito says confused that Asuna did not know.

Asuna just shakes her head no Kirito looks over at Agil. " _Any way Agil we need you to appraise this sword for us it was used to kill a player within a safe zone without a duel, and we want to see if there is anything special about it."_ He says as Agil gasps in surprise the one main rule of the game unless there was a duel you could not lower anyone's HP in a safe zone.

" _yea of course man lets head outback, hey Silica can you watch the front for me please."_ He says to Kirito and then asks Silica.

She nods and then looks up at Kirito with fear in her eyes.

He looks back down at her and places his hand on her head. " _Don't worry Silica I won't let anything happen to you."_ He says as Pina flies off his shoulder and lands on the counter next to Silica.

She smiles slightly and nods as the others head out back.

Silica takes her place behind the counter while Pina nudges her she looks at her familiar. " _I hope Kirito-Niichan is gonna be ok this worries me Pina, if anything happens to him I don't know what I would do or vice versa if something happened to me if someone can be killed in a safe zone like out in the fields."_ She says to Pina as the dragon stands up and trots in front of her acting like a protector.

Silica laughs slightly. " _I know you would protect both me and Kirito-Niichan Pina and_ _Arigatō."_ She says as she pats her familiar.

After about a half hour Kirito and Asuna head out of the back room. " _Hey Silica will you be ok tonight I am gonna help Asuna with investigating this."_ Kirito states as Silica looks at him with a small bit of fear in her eyes.

Agil speaks up. " _Don't worry Kirito she can stay here tonight with me till you are done looking into this man I will watch over her and her over me."_ Agil sates giving Kirito a thumbs up.

" _Arigatō Agil and don't worry Silica I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation about all this."_ Kirito says as he pats her on the head.

Asuna looks at Silica. " _It was great to meet you Silica-Chan I will look out for your Niichan while we are investigating this ok."_ Asuna says.

" _Arigatō Asuna-san."_ Silica says.

Just as they are about to leave she runs up and hugs Kirito. " _You better come home Kirito-Niichan."_ She says with a couple of tears coming out of her eyes.

He hugs her back. " _Don't worry everything will be ok."_ He says and then he walks out of the shop.

:::April 13, 2024 Agil's shop:::

Silica is at the front counter with Agil worried about Kirito wondering if he is ok she knows he is alive because he is still showing up on her friends list but has not messaged her or Agil since they left the other night.

" _Hey Silica could you grab those throwing spikes and help me set them out on display?"_ Agil asks.

She nods and brings them over to him as the door's bell goes off letting them know someone is coming in.

Both Silica and Agil look up and see Kirito and Asuna walk in.

She runs over to him while Pina flies over she wraps him up in a hug while Pina lands on his shoulder.

" _Kirito-Niichan I was so worried about you, is everything ok now?"_ She asks him.

He pats her head and laughs a little. " _Yeah Silica everything is ok no one actually was murdered in the safe zone the 2 people that we thought did faked their deaths using a well timed teleport crystal and running their gear durability down to zero, there guild master had been killed they were trying to find out who did it, they did and they are helping him now to get better and over what he did."_ Kirito explained and yawned.

" _Hey you should head home and get some sleep Kirito-Niichan I will come by later and bring home dinner."_ She said as more of a order than suggestion.

He nodded and walked out to head to their apartment.

" _Thank you Asuna-San for looking out for him I was very worried."_ Silica said.

Asuna smiled and looked at her then opened her menu and sent a friend request to her.

" _This is so you have another girl to talk to and if something happens to Kirito-Kun we can let each other know."_ Asuna said.

Silica smiled and accepted. " _Arigatō Asuna-san."_ Silica said with her face beaming with joy and then looked over at Agil who gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

Asuna left to head back to her home and or guild, after a few hours Silica noticed it was almost 6 Agil told her to head home he had it all set for the day and thanked her for her help.

She told it was no trouble and headed to grab some dinner for her and Kirito and went home.

As she was walking in Kirito was waking up. " _Hey Silica what you bring for us to eat?"_ Kirito asked.

" _Just two curry plates Kirito-Niichan."_ She said as she laid out there dinner on the table.

" _Hey Kirito-Niichan you ever gonna pick up a good second sword in case you ever have to break out that dual wielding skill in battle?"_ She asked having been the only other one to know of Kirito's secret Skill.

He swallowed his food. " _Yes Asuna recommend a friend of hers that is a really good blacksmith so I'm gonna head over there tomorrow, and while I am there you and Pina should head to floor 45 and do some leveling there."_ Kirito said.

" _Ok Kirito-Niichan I will do that me and Pina are gonna try some new skills Argo-San told me about and don't worry she is not over charging me for the information."_ Silica said, the last part of the statement caught Kirito by surprise.

" _So you found out about that huh try not to let it out ok would ruin my solo beater rep you know."_ He says jokingly with a smile.

Silica heads off to bead about 4 hours later after her and Kirito stayed up just talking.

::: The next morning Algade teleport gate:::

" _Ok be careful leveling while I am gone Silica and remember to carry a teleport crystal with you at all times and do not hesitate to use it if you get overwhelmed ok, and Pina look out for ok."_ Kirito says as he pats her on the head as Pina coos and nudges Kirito affectionately.

" _I will be fine Kirito-Niichan, you be careful too."_ She says back to him smiling.

He laughs. " _Hey I'm just going to get a sword forged for myself and it's on the 48_ _th_ _floor what could go wrong."_ He says as he walks up to the gate.

" _Teleport Lindus!"_ He shouts out as he teleports out of sight.

" _With you Niichan anything and everything can go wrong."_ She says jokingly as she walks into the teleport gate herself to head off to train and level a bit.

 **Well there we are folks first chapter done this one as you could see focused mainly on Silica and Agil while next one will focus on Lisbeth and Kirito getting closer with Asuna, as always please review they give me special fuzzy's and inspire me to continue writing.**

 **Till next Chapter catch ya on the flip side.**


	2. Chapter 2 revised

**Edited A/N I am so sorry folks somehow when i uploaded Chapter 2 last night it was the rough draft and not the final draft and the formatting was all messed up due to my computer not saving the final draft anyway i have fixed it all and here is the revised and correct chapter 2.**

 **This has also pushed back Chapter 3's release by a day or so because i had to fix all the typo's and missing parts that were not in the rough draft please enjoy and thank you to the guest who noticed the mistakes and informed me.**

 **Well folks here is the newest chapter i did notice some mistakes i made in the last chapter so i have fixed the three spelling errors and the error in the name of the city where Lisbeth's shop is located at the web novel was mistranslated to Lindarth instead of Lindus which is the correct town i have fixed that.**

 **Legend:** Hello there: actions and non dialog.

 _Hello there: Dialog_

 **Hello there Thinking**

 **Ok also a small guide to Japanese honorifics.**

 **Kun is used for a friend or someone you like a lot.**

 **Niichan is used for a older brother**

 **Nechan is used for older sister**

 **San is used for friends and people you respect**

 **Bo is used as a friendly term from a older female mainly to a younger male**

 **Chan same as Bo** **but only to girls.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Sword art online it belongs to Reki Kawahara please support the official release.**

:::April 14th 2024 8:00 A.M. Lindus, Lisbeth's smith shop:::

Lisbeth was working on forging new weapons still thinking of her encounter with a slightly tired Asuna the previous day.

" **Silly Asuna staying out all night, but at least she seems to have found someone which is good maybe it will help her with her tough as nails attitude she has had the last year."** Lisbeth thought as she finished the latest weapon.

" **Would be nice if I could meet someone but hey who am I kidding I barely leave the shop and when I do I go to the lower floors."** She continued to think to herself as the bell over her door rang letting her know a new customer came in.

She walks up to the front after removing her smithing gloves. " _Welcome to Lisbeth's smith shop."_ She said.

This catches him by surprise. " _Oh hi I'm looking for the blacksmith of the shop."_ He said.

She gives him a slight glare. " _That would be me."_ She says snarky.

" _Oh_ _Gomen'nasai I would like to order a custom made sword."_ He says.

She looks him up and down _"_ **Does this guy even have enough cash to afford a custom made sword** _ **?"**_ Lisbeth thinks to herself.

 _"_ _Well the metal prices have been on the rise lately so."_ She starts to say as Kirito just waves his hands to her.

 _"_ _Don't worry about the money."_ He says.

 _"_ _I just want you to make me the best sword you can right now."_ He _continues._

She looks at him a little dumbfounded _. "_ _Well you'll need to tell me the stat's you want the sword to have first otherwise not sure what to make for you."_ She says to him.

 _"_ _Oh yeah I need one just like this one."_ He says as he takes the sword he has on his back off and hands it to her.

She grabs hold of it and is surprised at the weight if it was not for the high strength stats she has to have for blacksmithing she doubts she would even hold the sword at all.

" **Holy crap he wields this one handed his strength stat must be off the charts."** She thinks to herself.

She takes it out of its sheath and appraises it. " _The Elucidator?_ " She asks.

She looks at the stats of the sword _. "_ _This most likely counts as a Demon sword amongst monster drops."_ She says.

 _"_ _Yes I got it as the last attack bonus on the Six armed metallic Buddha boss on floor 50."_ He stated almost bragging but not quite.

She looked at him wide eyed. " **Holy crap he is part of the assault team."** She thinks to herself.

 _"_ _Can you do it?"_ Kirito asks.

She thinks for a second then turns around and grabs a sword off the wall and hands it to him.

 _"_ _Here try this."_ She says as he takes hold of it,

 _"_ _It's very light."_ He states as he swings it around a bit.

 _"_ _I forged it using a speed type metal it is my masterpiece."_ She boasts.

 _"_ _A masterpiece huh, do you mind if I test it out?"_ He asks.

 _"_ _Test it out?"_ She asks as he takes his sword and lays it so the tip is touching the counter and raises the sword Lisbeth gave him over his head.

 _"_ _hey hey if you break your sword I'm not responsible for it."_ She says startled.

He just shrugs and swings her sword at his and hers breaks in two the top half landing off by the wall as she grabs the bottom half from Kirito.

" **The asshole just broke my masterpiece!"** She screams in her mind as she is holding what is left of her sword.

After a few seconds it shatters into several pixels disappearing completely she hangs her head in sadness.

She starts crying a little then turns around and grabs Kirito by the collar. _"_ _What the hell did you do that for!"_ She screamed at him.

 _"_ _Gomen'nasai I did not think it would break so easily."_ He sputtered out.

 _"_ _So your saying my sword was weak and crappy is that it did you just come here to break my stuff and insult it!"_ She says shaking him harder.

She lets him go he backs up a bit _. "_ _yes I guess to the first part and no to the second part."_ He replies to her.

Her face grows a very bright red with anger _. "_ _I will have you know_ _that if I have the proper materials I could make a sword that would shatter yours."_ She said to him very angrily.

He smiled.

Liz looked at him. " **This guy is a idiot I tell him I can make a sword to break his and he is smiling what the hell is wrong with this guy."** Lisbeth thinks to herself.

 _"_ _I would very much like that kind of sword."_ He states to her _._

Her face drops she looks at him confused. " **This guy is a piece of work but he is cute though."** She thinks to herself.

She then starts going off on how he has to get the materials and she must go with him cause the items will not spawn unless there is a master blacksmith there, Kirito just stares at her.

" **Kami-Sama who did you send me to Asuna is this revenge for all the arguments or the time Argo walked in on you in my bath on the first floor."** Kirito thought to himself as he just nodded to whatever she said.

:::Floor 50 Agil's shop :::

Silica is the shop selling off some of the stuff she acquired while leveling today.

 _"Nice Silica you got some good stuff here this will defiantly help the mid level swordsmen, and did you gain any levels."_ Agil said then asked.

She beamed a bright smile. _"_ _Yep Agil-san I hit level 62 today with all that grinding and Pina is a very good fighter as well."_ She says happily as she pets her dragons head while she is laying on the counter.

 _"_ _That is great Silica."_ Agil said happily when all of a sudden the door swings open to see a out of breath Asuna.

 _"_ _Silica-Chan have you heard from Kirito-Kun at all today he was supposed to visit a blacksmith friend of mine and I cannot track or message her at all."_ Asuna says.

Silica and Agil both get worried as they open there friends lists looking for Kirito's name, they find it is still there but they cannot track him at all Silica tries messaging him to no avail.

 _"_ _Oh no Kirito-Niichan, Asuna you don't think he is?"_ She starts to ask with a very sad and worried look on her face.

Asuna shakes her head. _"_ _No Silica-Chan they would disappear from our friends list if that was the case but I am worried what if they are trapped somewhere and can't get out."_ Asuna says worried for her friend and for Kirito as well.

Agil coughs a little to get their attention. _"_ _Asuna-San how long to get the assault team together to try and find them?"_ he asks.

She shakes her head. _"_ _A majority of the assault team is taking a day of rest we have the boss meeting for the floor 69 boss tomorrow at noon it would take me awhile to get them all together."_ She explains.

 _"_ _Well then we should give them till tomorrow and if they are still untraceable we inform the assault team at the meeting, you are more than welcome to stay here with us this evening if it makes you feel better."_ Agil offered while Silica was looking up at her sadly.

Asuna nods and offers to buy them a meal. _"_ _Thank you Asuna-San but I need to finish out my day here but I am sure Silica would like to she has been leveling all day on the lower floors."_ Agil states.

Both Silica and Asuna nodded and headed out.

:::NPC Restaurant in Algade:::

Silica was nursing her food when she looked up at Asuna. _"_ _Asuna-San do you think Kirito-Niichan is ok?"_ She asks.

Asuna looks at her and sees the sadness in her eyes _. "_ _He is one of the strongest fighters out there I am sure he and my friend are ok."_ Asuna reassures her.

 _"_ _You really care about him don't you Silica-Chan?"_ Asuna asks.

 _" Yes I do he helped me back in February to revive Pina after I got in over my head in the lost woods, and now we look out for each other, you see in the real world I am a only child and being with Kirito-Niichan well it feels like I am with a older brother and that is how I think of him"_ She explains _._

 _"_ _What about you Asuna-San Agil tells me that you and Kirito-Niichan argue and don't see eye to eye what is he to you?"_ Silica asks.

Asuna sigh's _"_ _The first time I met him was on floor one he rescued me after I over did grinding in a dungeon, back then I honestly did not care what happened to me I just felt that if this world was gonna claim me I would go out with a fight."_ Asuna explained.

 _"_ _We partied up at the boss meeting mainly due to no one else inviting us and I made him do it because I did not know how to do it yet, after the meeting was over he offered me some bread with cream and wanted to teach me some skills in the game, I was not interested at first but he mentioned he had a bath in his home where he was saying."_ She said.

 _"_ _I kinda just stopped where I was turned towards him and ran at him full speed I think I scared him and demanded he let me use his bath, anyway he did so but there was no lock on the door he promised he would not peek so I took the bath."_ She continued on.

 _"_ _But while I was in there Argo-san had stopped by and went to go into the bathroom not knowing I was in there as she opened the door Kirito-Kun tackled her and the door flew open I was just standing there in my underwear, I did not even put on my other gear I just got my rapier out and went after him."_ She said.

 _"_ _After all that he taught me about switching and other skills we fought the boss and we lost our leader Kirito took charge after me and Agil-San kinda forced him to after the bosses defeat two guys started verbally attacking the beta-testers so Kirito-Kun took the heat on himself being called a beater so that no one would attack the beta testers, he then told me I could be strong and a good leader and if someone I trusts ever invites me to a guild I should join after that he left we did a few things on the second and third floor but he maintained his solo status._ " She said.

Silica had hung on every word she said. _"_ _When I joined the Knights of the blood oath I quickly rose to the rank of Vice Commander and well he did not like some of my strategies so we argued and well onetime I caught him napping while the rest of us were mapping and clearing the dungeon, he told me that we should not think of life in here as days lost out in the real world because Aincrad is the real world for us right now."_ Asuna says _._

 _"_ _Yeah Kirito-Niichan has told me that we should live each day to its fullest in here till we do get out."_ Silica said.

 _"_ _You know he is kinda right I have been starting to realize, listen Silica-Chan can I tell you something and keep it between us."_ Asuna asked.

 _"_ _Of course Asuna-San."_ Silica replied.

 _"_ _I think I have feelings for Kirito-Kun but not sure how to approach him about it, and I am not sure he feels the same way."_ Asuna says while looking down at her tea cup.

Silica smiled. _"_ _That is great Asuna-San if you two did get together I think it would make Kirito-Niichan even happier."_ Silica says.

" **I got to keep his night terrors under wraps though Kirito-Niichan does not even know I know."** Silica thought to herself.

They then finished eating and headed back to Agil's place for the night hoping that Kirito and Lisbeth get back safe.

::: Guest bedroom Agil's house 2:12 A.M. :::

Silica is laying on the bed unable to sleep worried about Kirito when all of a sudden she hears sobs coming from the bed Asuna is sleeping in she looks over at her as Asuna is tossing and turning in her sleep and crying.

She all of a sudden she shoots up and screams Silica runs over to her. _"_ _Asuna-San you need calm down , Asuna-San it's ok your safe!"_ Silica yelled at her shaking her till she awoke.

Asuna calmed down and was looking around the room she saw Silica sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands on her shoulders and Agil who had heard the screaming at the door.

Her breathing was still heavy. _"_ _Silica-Chan?"_ Asuna says like she is not sure where she is.

 _"_ _Yes Asuna-San are you ok?"_ Silica asks worryingly.

Once Asuna has her bearings looks over at Agil in the doorway and Silica sitting next to her.

 _"_ _Yeah Gomen'nasai I did not mean to disturb your sleep."_ Asuna says with tears still in her eyes.

 _"_ _Asuna-San are you sure you will be ok?"_ Agil asks nods and apologizes again for having awoken him he tells it's not problem at all and heads back to his room while Silica still sits on her bed.

" **She just had a night terror and she is more worried about having woke us up what is she going through?"** Silica thinks to herself.

 _"_ _Asuna-San are you sure your ok, I am really worried about you."_ Silica says to her.

Asuna looks at her and shakes her head no. _"_ _This happens every night since I have been here Silica-Chan the first time in a long time I got a full 8 hours restful sleep was when I fell asleep in the field next to Kirito-Kun, but even after that it is hard for me to sleep due to the night terrors."_ She explains as Silica hugs her.

 _"_ _What are they about if I may ask Asuna-San?"_ Silica asks her.

 _"_ _They are almost the same that no matter what I do here I end up dead and forgotten or sometimes its seeing others die, it's like this almost every night with me its why I push myself hard out in the field to exhaust myself."_ She says as she is crying Silica is still hugging her.

 _"_ _Asuna-San it will be ok."_ Silica says trying her hardest to encourage her.

 _"_ _Please don't let anyone know people will think I am weak."_ She says.

Silica agrees to keep it secret.

 _"_ _Silica-Chan you seem to know how to handle this situation well, does this happen with Kirito-Kun too?"_ Asuna asks.

Silica looks down at the ground and she nods yes and tells her about it and that Kirito does not even know she knows about it.

 _"_ _Silica-Chan I know this sounds silly but do you mind laying in the bed with me tonight it might make the night terrors go away."_ Asuna asks.

Silica looks at her and smiles. _"_ _Of course Asuna-Nechan."_ She says as she gets under the blankets with Asuna and they both drift off to sleep.

The rest of the night goes by uneventful as they all get up in the morning, and meet in Agil's Kitchen where Asuna prepares breakfast for them as thanks for letting her stay the night before.

After they finish eating Agil thanks her for the meal and heads downstairs to open his shop, while Silica cleans up the dishes.

 _"Silica-Chan Arigatō for last night it was a great help, and I'm not sure I remember right did you call me Nechan last night?"_ Asuna asked.

Silica looked at her and blushed. _"_ _Gomen'nasai Asuna-San if I crossed any boundaries last night I was just trying to help."_ Silica said.

Asuna giggled a little and shook her head. _"_ _No Silica-Chan you didn't I have always been the little sister in my family it's nice for someone to view as a big sister, I see now why you fit in no matter where you go."_ Asuna said.

Silica looked a little confused.

 _"_ _Gomen'nasai Silica-Chan what I mean is you exude love and make people feel comfortable, my friend the blacksmith well she is actually my best friend in here says that we need people like you because you being together with others helps us through our darkest moments here in SAO."_ Asuna explained.

Silica giggled _. "_ _Me and Agil-San were talking about that the other day and we both said the same thing, Listen Asuna-Nechan I know I can't be there for you and Kirito-Niichan on the front lines but like I have told Kirito-Niichan you ever need to vent I am here for you."_ She says with a big smile.

Asuna giggles with her and thanks her for that when her menu dings she opens it up and see her friend Lisbeth is back in her shop in Lindus, she looks over at Silica who sees Kirito is tracked to the same place and they both go running out of the house yelling to Agil that they found Kirito and her friend.

::: Lindus, Lisbeth's Smith Shop:::

Kirito and Lisbeth are in the backroom she had just finished making his new sword, he had taken it up and swung it around a bit.

 _"_ _It's very heavy, this is a great sword I can see you really put your heart into making it."_ He says to her with a smile on his face.

Her face starts beaming with joy at what he said. " **He likes it!"** She thinks to herself as he places it in its sheath.

 _"_ _So how much will this be?"_ he asks.

She looks at him a little embarrassed. _"_ _Uh well you don't have to pay me."_ She says to him which catches him by surprise.

 _"_ _In exchange I'd like to become your private blacksmith."_ She says to him.

He looks at her confused. _"_ _What does that mean?"_ _He asks her she fidgets a little. "_ _Liz?"_ He asks again.

 _"_ _When you're back from the fields, come here and let me do the maintenance on your equipment."_ She explains.

 _"_ _Every day! Starting from now on!"_ She says excitedly.

He is even more confused and slightly embarrassed. _"_ _Liz."_ He starts to stammer.

 _"_ _Kirito, I… I…"_ She stammers and is about to say something else when she hears the door open.

In comes Asuna followed by Silica. _"_ _Liz I was so worried!"_ She yelled.

 _"_ _Liz, I couldn't message or track you, where have you been for the last night?"_ Asuna rambles out.

 _"_ _Kirito-Niichan I was so worried."_ Silica said as she jumped at Kirito with Pina flying in and landing on her perch of his shoulder.

 _"_ _Gomen'nasai I got held up in a dungeon."_ Liz said as Asuna pulled away looking at her surprised.

 _"_ _Dungeon… Alone?"_ Asuna asks.

Liz just points at Kirito. _"_ _No with him."_ Silica looks up at him and Asuna turns around seeming to have forgotten Kirito was there with them.

 _"_ _Kirito-Kun?"_ She says surprised.

" **She ran past me to get to Liz she brought Silica with her yet she is surprised I am here now?"** Kirito thinks to himself.

 _"_ _Hey Asuna, it's been awhile, or not… It's been about two days?"_ He stammers out.

Silica giggles while Asuna was acting silly stammering around her words.

Liz looks at the two of them. _"_ _Wait do you two know each other?"_ She asks him.

 _"_ _Yeah, we're both on the frontlines."_ Kirito says.

 _"H_ _e wanted a strong sword, so I told him about your shop."_ Asuna said.

Then she looked at Kirito. _"_ _I hope you didn't do anything weird to my best friend."_ She said with a glare.

He stammered back. _"_ _I… I didn't."_ he replied back.

 _"_ _You sound so guilty right now."_ She said to him.

 _"_ _Would it hurt you to trust me? I almost died."_ he said with a scowl on his face which also made Silica giggle a little.

 _"_ _This is why I told you not to go alone but you never listen to me."_ Asuna said back.

 _"_ **I see… I get it now. This is the boy Asuna likes."** Liz thought to herself.

She was then surprised by the light giggling and notices Silica stand just behind Kirito.

Silica looks at Liz with a smile on her face. _"_ _I hope Kirito-Niichan was not rude to you."_ She says.

Kirito looks over to Silica. _"_ _Not you too Silica?"_ he stammers.

Asuna looks over at Liz who is staring at the ground with a little sadness on her face.

 _"_ _Liz?"_ Asuna asks.

Liz all of a sudden perks up with a huge fake smile on her face _._

 _"_ _Rude? Oh, please! He just broke my masterpiece."_ She started saying.

Asuna and Silica went to apologize.

Liz stopped them both _. "_ _You don't have to apologize for him."_ She says to both of them.

She then leans into Asuna and whispers. _"_ _He's a bit of a weirdo, but he's a good person. I will be rooting for you Asuna."_ She whispers.

Asuna becomes all defensive as Liz goes to run out. _"_ _I'm telling you it's not like that!"_ Asuna yells to her as she runs out.

Silica just looks up at Kirito. _"_ _Eh Kirito-Niichan you meet some of the weirdest people."_ _Sil_ ica says as Kirito looks down at her and shakes his head.

He then heads out after Liz, he looks around unable to find where she went he then climbs the bell tower and searches the whole town till he spots her.

He walks up to her while she is crying by the bridge.

 _"_ _Lisbeth?"_ he says to get her attention.

 _"_ _Now is a bad time."_ She starts to say.

 _"_ _Please give me a few moments and I'll be back to my old cheerful self."_ She says as she walks over to the stream and looks at her reflection in the water.

 _"_ _How did you even know I was here?"_ she asks him.

He points up to the bell tower. _"_ _I searched all over the town from there."_ He says.

She shakes her head. _"_ _You do enjoy doing crazy things don't you_?" she asks him.

" _Gomen'nasai I will be fine soon. My heart was just surprised because it's not used to adventures like this…"_ she states while tears start to come out again.

 _"_ _So please forget everything I said."_ She said covering her eyes.

 _" I want to thank you."_ He said. She pops her head up surprised.

 _"_ _I used to think it was better to die in this game than to live your life alone, I thought like that for awhile till I met Silica the younger girl that was with Asuna at the shop she doesn't know but she gives me a reason to wake up every morning to fight to get her out of this death game safely."_ Kirito explains.

Liz looks at him as he continues but also notices the little blue dragon off in the distance listening in.

 _"_ _But you Liz after falling into that hole, I was happy we're alive together."_ He says with a smile on his face.

 _"It helped me realize that everyone in this game, including me, Silica, and you are alive for the sake of living."_ He says.

 _"_ _Thank you Liz."_ He says

She smiles at him _. "Thank you Kirito for showing me there is something's real in this world."_ She replies.

At this point Asuna walks up with Silica, she taps him on the shoulder. _"_ _Hey Kirito-Kun we have to get to the boss meeting for the 69_ _th_ _floor."_ She says Kirito nods.

He goes to leave with Asuna but then turns around _. "_ _Hey Liz do you mind crafting a new dagger for Silica here I will pay for it."_ Silica looks up at Kirito surprised.

 _"_ _Consider it a congratulations gift for hitting level 62."_ He says as he hits some buttons in his menu sending her a bunch of Cor.

She catches it and looks at him with his eyes beaming. _"_ _Arigatō Kirito-Niichan!"_ She yells out with a huge smile on her face as he and Asuna head off to the floor 69 meeting.

They two girls head back to Liz's shop.

Silica looks at her _. "I'm sorry i did not get to introduce myself in that confusion hi_ _there I am Silica, Asuna-San told me you are her best friend."_ Silica said as Liz looked at her as Pina landed on her head.

 _"_ _Yep the name is Lisbeth master blacksmith, you're a beast tamer I don't see many of those in the game."_ She says to Silica.

 _"_ _Yep this here is Pina she is my best friend next to Kirito-Niichan and Agil-San."_ She says as Pina coos a hello to Liz.

They get back into her shop and Liz gets up to her counter _. "_ _So what kind of stats are you looking for in a dagger Silica-Chan."_ Liz asks.

Silica explains what she likes for stats and Liz crafts her the weapon, Silica tries it out and gets a huge smile on her face.

 _"_ _Wow Liz-San this is a great dagger you really are a great blacksmith."_ She says as she goes to pay Liz for the work Liz just shakes her head no.

 _"No let me make you a deal if you treat me to a good meal we will call it even on me crafting you that dagger how is that."_ Liz says now seeing it's close to noon time.

Silica hears her tummy grumble and nods her head.

They go to leave as Liz activates the NPC that helps in her shop.

They are seated in the restaurant Liz looks at Silica. _"_ _So by the way Kirito was talking to me about you, your not his real little sister right?"_ Liz asks trying to break the ice.

Silica shakes her head _. "_ _No but I did hear what he said to you it makes me happy to know I make a big difference in his life."_ Silica says as Liz giggles a little _._

 _"_ _So how was the adventure with Kirito-Niichan."_ Silica asks.

Liz smiles and starts telling the story, after about a hour they are drinking tea and laughing.

 _"Did he really try to run up the wall typical Kirito-Niichan and then he tosses you the ore and tells you it's the dragons poop."_ Silica says laughing so hard.

 _"_ _Yeah so I have I have a secret nickname for his Dark Repulsor, I call it the poop slicer."_ Liz says getting another large laugh out of Silica.

 _"I am so gonna tease Kirito-Niichan about this when he gets home."_ She says laughing.

 _"But seriously Silica he did really make me happy with that adventure it allowed me to feel something real in this world since I got trapped in here with everyone else and the same offer I made him extends to you too you need weapon or armor maintenance come see me and also tell me about your adventures."_ Liz says .

 _"Y_ _ou got it Liz-San also did Kirito-Niichan tell you why he needed the new sword?"_ Silica asks.

Liz looks up at her. _"_ _if you mean the dual-wielding yes he did tell me._ " She whispers.

 _"Arigatō for keeping quiet Liz-San the info brokers would be banging down our door if they knew."_ Silica stated.

The two girls continue to talk and gossip as the day goes on.

:::April 16, 2024 Agil's shop :::

Kirito is standing at the counter Silica is right next to him Agil's hand is shaking over the trade menu _. "_ _This for real, Kirito this is a S-class food man."_ _Agil says as he stares at the trade menu._

 _"_ _I know you really don't need the money so why sell it man why not cook it?"_ Agil asks.

Kirito shakes his head. _"_ _Where am I going to find someone with max level cooking mine is nonexistent Silica here is not quite there yet."_ Kirito says.

" _True if any of us try to cook it we would just burn it."_ Agil says.

The three of them are standing there when all of a sudden Kirito feels a hand tap his shoulder. " _Hey Kirito-Kun."_ Asuna says as Kirito spins around and grabs Asuna's hands. " _Eureka I have found my chef."_ He says with a gleam in his eyes.

Asuna blushes and pulls her hands away. " _Kirito-Kun what are you talking about I am just here to see if you are still alive, the clearers are going to be mapping the floor 70 dungeon soon and I have not heard from you at all since we cleared the dungeon on floor 69 right after the meeting the other day."_ Asuna explains as her bodyguard standing behind her just scoffs.

He looks at her confused. " _You have me on your friend list you can just check that to see if I was alive you did not need to come all the way down here."_ He states.

" _Well now that is cleared up i guess what is this about a chef?"_ Asuna asks.

" _How high is your cooking skill?"_ he asks.

She stands back and smiles at him. " _I maxed it out last week."_ She says.

The other three are taken aback by this then Kirito brings up his menu and shows her the ragout rabbit.

" _I will make you a deal cook this for me and I will let you have a bite."_ He says to Asuna who is slightly in shock.

She grabs his coat and pulls him up to her. " _I want half got it."_ She demands to which Kirito nods.

She lets him go and looks over at Silica. " _We will cook it at my house and Silica-Chan if you would like will join us."_ She says as Silica bounces up and down.

She then turns around towards Kuradeel. " _You may return home now I will no longer need your services for the remainder of the evening."_ She commands.

He is taken aback. " _But Asuna-Sama I cannot leave you alone which such riff raff."_ He states which offends both Silica and Agil.

" _T_ _hese two are at least ten levels above you and she is strong enough to replace you."_ Asuna states while pointing at Agil and the others.

" _He is one of those beaters Mam I must insist."_ He states even angrier than before.

She stomps her feet and glares at him. " _As second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath I order you to return home."_ She demands of him he just scoffs and marches off.

" _Well Agil i guess i will not be selling it after all."_ Kirito says as he follows Asuna out of the shop.

Agil reach's out with a desperate look on his face. " _But you will save me a taste right i mean we are best bud's right."_ He stammers out.

Kirito throws his hand in the air. " _Eh i will write you a 2 page review on it."_ Kirito say's casually as Agil hangs his head in disappointment.

Silica nudge's Agil. " _Don't worry Agil-San i will save you a plate and i am sure Asuna-Nechan will make sure of it."_ Silica says to him which causes him to smile.

" _Arigatō Silica i new you would look out for me."_ Agil says as Silica gives him a smile and thumbs up.

About 2 hours later they are sitting around the table having just enjoyed what they thought was the greatest meal they ever had.

" _"Arigatō Asuna-Nechan for preparing this meal for us."_ Silica says.

Asuna just smiles. " _It was my pleasure Silica-Chan did you save a small plate of it for Agil-San?"_ she asked.

Silica nodded then turned to Kirito and demanded he join a party with her for the next day Kirito was fighting with her on it till she made him with a knife skill though it really could not hurt him.

" _"Arigatō Kirito-Kun for the meat for the meal and "Arigatō Silica-Chan for letting me borrow Kirito-Kun tomorrow."_ Asuna says as they are getting ready to head to the teleport gate to head home.

 _"_ _You're welcome Asuna-Nechan just promise me that Kirito-Niichan won't do anything stupid and get hurt, he worries me when he goes into dungeons solo though I do feel better knowing he will be with you."_ Silica says as Pina coos from Kirito's shoulder.

Asuna promises her that she will protect her Niichan they all laugh a little.

As they walk to the teleport gate Silica looks to Kirito with a smile on her face, Kirito notices it.

 _"_ _Ok what is going through that mind of yours now?"_ Kirito asks her.

 _"Nothing Kirito-Niichan just that I was wondering if you were gonna use the poop slicer tomorrow"_ Silica says as Kirito spins his head and glares at her.

" _It is called The Dark Repulser, just because the ingot is dragon poop does not make it the poop slicer."_ Kirito says a little embarrassed as Silica just giggles.

" _Also i am starting to think you really like Asuna-Nechan alot."_ Silica replies with a devious smile.

 _"_ _What no don't be Silly Silica let's just get home ok."_ Kirito states as he starts to speed walks to the teleport gate.

 _"Whatever you say Kirito-Niichan, you know i could tell her your new sword's nickname"_ She says giggling.

Kirito looks at her his face a beat red. " _Silica you would'nt."_ Kirito basically pleads with her.

She puts her hand under her chin. " _I don't know Kirito-Niichan i think Asuna would like that name might even change your nickname from the black swordsman to the poop slicer."_ She says back as Kirito just stops short in front of her.

He drops onto his knees and places his hands together in front of him." _Silica please i am begging you not to tell Asuna about the nickname Liz gave my new sword please."_ Kirito begs her.

Silica makes it look like she is thinking hard for a second which started to scare Kirito a bit. " _Ok Kirito-Niichan i won't tell her that but only because i like you but you do like her alot don't you."_ She states back.

Kitio still beat red. " _Silica i do not like Asuna that way besides what do you know of dating and love your still young."_ Kirito says.

Silica puffs out her cheeks. " _Kirito-Niichan i am 14 only 17 months younger than you your just too embarrassed to admit it to me but i know you do."_ She says then sticks her tounge out at him.

 _"_ _I do not and that is the end of this subject."_ Kirito replies still beat red as he grabs her arm and sprints for the teleport gate.

 _"Whatever Kirito-Niichan."_ Silica says as they get into the teleport gate. _"TELEPORT ALGADE!"_ They both yell as they teleport away from selmgarde.

 **Well there you go folks chapter 2 is done and yes Silica is turning into the one that will bring everyone together, this chapter dealt a lot more with Asuna and introducing Lisbeth next chapter will focus on the laughing coffin raid or at least mention it and Kirito and Asuna getting closer and him joining the Knights of the blood oath. Also yes i will be starting to flesh Argo a lot more in the future chapters she will play a part in all this other than info dealer**

 **As always i look forward to your reviews.**

 **Till the next chapter catch ya on the flip side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here you are folks the newest chapter of The Beater's Guild i do apologize for the wait i had to retype this twice just to get it the way i wanted, so without further ado here is chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword art online Reki Kawahra does please support the official release.**

:::April 18th 2024 Agil's apartment above his shop:::

Agil was staring at the news reports about Kirito's basically solo fight with the Gleam eyes the boss from the floor 70 dungeon.

" _A blue demon that nearly wiped out a whole squadron of army guys, is defeated by a dual wielding swordsman with a 50 hit combo, oh man Kirito what have you gotten into ."_ Agil asked as he laughed a little whit Silica chuckling off to the side.

" _That is not even how it happened, still I got swordsmen and info brokers nearly knocking my door down for this, hell the only one not harassing me about this is Argo."_ Kirito states as he sulks.

Liz walks in carrying a box of goods.

" _This is your fault Kirito you said it would be our little secret but you had to go and show it off."_ Liz stated with a smile on her face.

Kirito looks over to the last person sitting in the room hoping to get some support from her.

" _Don't look at me Kirito-Kun I still think you're a reckless idiot for nearly getting yourself killed like that."_ Asuna replied while slightly glaring at him.

At this point Silica popped her head up and Glared at Kirito. " _Yeah Kirito-Niichan you promised me that you would not do something so reckless like almost die."_ She said to him still glaring at him.

He threw his hands up. " _Hey hey it's not all my fault Silica Asuna ran in first."_ He said in his defense.

Asuna then looked down at the ground with a little bit of sadness due to her promise to Silica to not Kirito do anything reckless.

" _Silica-Chan sorry I know I promised that."_ She started to say only to have Silica interrupt her.

" _Neh its ok Asuna-Nechan at least you all came back alive."_ Silica said with a smile on her face.

At this point Kirito turned to look at Asuna. " _Hey Asuna what did Heathcliff say about you taking a leave of absence?"_ Kirito asked.

" _At the moment I have a few days he wants me to report back by the end of the week, I will take what I can get at this point."_ Asuna stated.

Liz laughed a little. " _Well at least he was nice enough to do that, has he done anything about that Kuradeel guy making a fool of him-self in front of all those people when he dueled Kirito?"_ Liz asked having seen the news reports of a top fighter in the Knights of the Blood oath embarrassing himself in the floor 70 town.

Asuna just shook her head as Agil laughed. " _I can't believe he even challenged you Kirito your like 10 to 15 levels above him."_ Agil sated as he laughed.

They all talked a little more before it was time for Agil to open his shop when all of a sudden they hear someone banging on the front door.

" _I'm coming hold on to your sword."_ Agil says as he walks to the door thinking it's someone looking to hound Kirito.

To their surprise when he opens the door the person falls to the floor with only about 100 hit points left.

" _Kami-Sama that is Argo-san!"_ Silica yells out as she runs to her and pulls out a healing crystal.

She uses it on Argo bringing her health back to full though she still looks beaten up and her gear is torn.

" _Kirito get her into a bed upstairs man, Silica can you run and get her some water."_ Agil states as Kirito picks her up and carries her upstairs while Silica runs to the sink to get water for Argo.

Kirito lays her down as Asuna and Liz walk with Silica and they shoo Kirito and Agil out of the room.

" _Now go boys we are gonna help her get changed and I doubt Argo-san wants you two to see her undressed."_ Liz says as she helps push the two men out the door.

Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica and Agil are sitting downstairs having also been joined by Klein and a couple members of his guild discussing what might have happened.

As they are talking Argo has come downstairs to see them all sitting there and her only in her shorts and t-shirt that she slept in blushes a little.

" _Argo-San I am glad to see you awake are you ok?"_ Silica asks her.

Argo nodded that she was but had a depressed look on her face.

Agil motioned for her to sit with them and asked her what had happened as she sat with them.

" _I don't even know where to begin, Kami-Sama."_ She said as she started to cry a little.

This caught Kirito by surprise he had always seen her so composed or joking, this was a new side of her he has never seen.

Asuna started to rub her back. " _It's ok Argo we are here for you just tell us what happened so we can help you."_ Asuna said to her soothingly.

" _Arigatō Asu-Chan, Anyway me and a close friend and fellow info broker Saya where hired by Lind of the Divine Dragon Alliance and Heathcliff of the Knights of the Blood Oath to meet with two members of Laughing Coffin to try and broker a peace with them."_ _A_ rgo stated _._

 _"_ _When we got there, we saw PoH there leader and another with a black mask over his face standing there, we started to relay the message when all of a sudden we were hit with throwing picks and fell to the ground paralyzed."_ She continued to say.

 _"_ _That is when more of their members appeared out from behind the trees, they started laughing at us PoH asked what they should do with us, that is when the red eyed one licked his lips and started cackling, he said that they should have their fun with the two of us before killing us."_ She said as tears came down her eyes causing her whisker makeup to smudge.

Asuna sat there rubbing her back trying to support her.

 _"_ _They used our own hands to open our menu's and shut the moral code off for us, they then started to remove our gear or just tear at the pieces to wear there durability down that was when they, they."_ Argo tried to choke out _._

 _"_ _Argo you don't have to finish that part we get the idea what happened after that?"_ Kirito said as he grabbed his friend's hands.

 _Argo started crying_ more. _"_ _Ki-Bo they violated me and her they took turns then they stabbed Saya till her hp hit zero, at that point I just raged and kicked the one on top of me and took off running till I got to a safe zone and teleported here, Kami-sama they killed her Ki-Bou they took her from me."_ She stated as she started crying even more, Asuna then enveloped her in a hug.

 _"_ _It's ok Argo we will be here for you we will protect you."_ Asuna said as everyone there nodded and voiced their agreement to that.

After a few minutes of crying Argo had fallen back to sleep in Asuna arms, Agil carried her back up stairs and placed her in the bed for her to rest, he walked back down the stairs to hear a large band and the ping of the sign for immortal object popping up on the wall.

Kirito was standing there hitting the wall over and over again _. "_ _This needs to end, they cannot get away with this anymore."_ Kirito said seething with anger.

 _"_ _Yo Kirito while I agree with you, both you and Argo seem very upset on this Saya girl that died?"_ Klein asked.

Kirito looked up at him with a hint of sadness _. "_ _Argo and Saya know each other IRL they are best friends from what Argo has told me and have been since they were only 3."_ Kirito explained.

 _"_ _I am not the only one that agrees with Kirito, I just got a message from commander Heathcliff that they are calling for a clearer meeting to determine what to do about Laughing Coffin the meeting is in 1 hour at Knights HQ."_ Asuna states.

Agil, Kirito, Klein and his guild members as well as Asuna get up to head to the meeting, Agil turns to Liz and Silica.

 _"_ _Would you two mind watching the store and Argo while we are gone?"_ He asked them.

Liz nodded stating she would focus on the store while Silica who knew Argo better would take care of her.

 _"_ _Kirito-Niichan please be careful."_ Silica says as Kirito nods.

 _"_ _Don't worry Silica this is just a meeting."_ Kirito says to her as he heads out to the teleport gate.

::: floor 55 town of Granzam KotB HQ meeting room:::

Heathcliff and Lind where standing in front of a board with pictures of the leadership of Laughing Coffin, to their sides on the left was Klein representing his guild and Thinker representing the Army on the right.

In the crowd were about 50 players from the three clearer guilds and the army who ran the prison on the first floor where they would send the Laughing Coffin members after their capture.

Everyone listened intently as the plan was discussed Godfree would lead one group of 25 players consisting of himself, Asuna and Kirito helping to lead with all the members of Fuurinkazan, and a few members of the Knights and DDA.

Though one member of the Knights that was in there group that caught his attention was Kuradeel who had approached him and apologized for his actions that day in the town and Kirito accepted it.

At the end of the meeting which took 3 hours Heathcliff would with Lind would be leading the second group into their base told everyone to get some rest they would meet at the teleport gate on floor 35 the next day at noon and proceed with the operation.

Asuna, Klein, Agil and Kirito headed back to Agil's shop to plan for the next day.

:::April 19th 2024 11:00 A.M. Agil's shop:::

They had all decided to meet at Agil's shop before heading off to the teleport gate.

Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Agil, Klein, Silica and Argo where all in the front of the shop, Argo was still hurting over the loss of her friend looked up at them.

 _"_ _Ki-Bo promise me you and Asu-Chan will come back from this, other than Saya you two are my closest friends in here."_ She says with some sadness on her face.

Asuna walked up to her and hugged her. _"_ _I promise Argo-Nechan we will come back."_ Asuna stated using a suffix she used for Argo back on floor 2, this brought a slight smile to Argo's face.

Kirito placed his hand on her shoulder _. "_ _Don't worry I'm your best customer so you know I will be back."_ He said with a smile on his face only to earn 3 slaps to the back of his head from Silica, Liz and Asuna.

 _"Ow what was that for?"_ He asked with a scowl on his face.

 _"_ _For being so insensitive Kirito."_ Liz says.

 _"_ _It's ok that is just Ki-Bou showing he cares."_ Argo says with a slight smile on her face.

 _"_ _Kirito-Niichan why can't I come with you guys I'm level 65 now."_ Silica asks with a begging look on her face.

 _"_ _Because Silica these guys are relentless and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."_ He said as he patted her on the head.

She just sulked and went back into the store with Liz and Argo.

:::Teleport Gate Floor 35:::

With the arrival of Heathcliff everyone was now assembled Heathcliff turned towards the group.

 _"_ _Now remember fight to disable only use deadly force if necessary once you have disabled a group use the corridor crystal's each member of your team has to transport them to the Black Iron Prison where Thinkers men will lock them up."_ Heathcliff explained as every acknowledged his orders and they split off into the two groups.

:::Group 2 Laughing Coffin cave HQ:::

Godfree was leading his group he had Klein, Kirito and Asuna right behind him with the rest of the group following closely.

Kirito had his detection skill running to keep a look out when all of a sudden he threw a arm out to stop Klein and the other arm to grab Godfree.

He looked back at Kirito _. "_ _Scatter we have walked into a trap!"_ Kirito yelled as about 40 to 60 members of Laughing Coffin lead by Johnny Black and Red-eye XaXa jumped out of the shadows to ambush the assault team.

 _"_ _Son of a bitch they knew we were coming someone must have tipped them off!"_ Klein yelled out as he took on two members of L.C.

Kirito and Asuna where fighting their own targets trying everything they could to disable them.

After about 2 hours of constant fighting 10 members of L.C. were now dead as well as 8 people from the assault team they had managed to get the leaders of the attack group disabled as well as most if not all of them.

Godfree and Kirito as well as Klein where shackling the last of the group when all of a sudden they heard a yelp come from Asuna's location.

Kirito and Klein turned to see Kuradeel whose cursor was now orange with his arm around Asuna's neck and a small dagger to her head.

Kirito focused on her bar in his party and noticed she was paralyzed, he then glared at Kuradeel.

 _"_ _So that is how they knew we were coming and what way's we were taking to get to them, you betrayed your guild to a bunch of sicko's."_ Kirito yelled as Godfree and Klein unsheathed their swords.

Asuna suffering from the paralysis asked him why.

 _"_ _Why dear vice commander because you beater made me a top fighter in the greatest guild ever made me look like a fool shy hoping to replace me in the guild, I will never allow that to happen."_ Kuradeel said as he brought the dagger towards her neck while he tightened his hold on her.

The whole assault team was standing there afraid that he would kill Asuna if they moved towards him.

 _"_ _So because Kirito-Kun defeated you in a duel you betrayed us to L.C.?"_ Asuna asked him.

He just laughed as he was joined by four new members of L.C. that had not participated in the fight.

 _"_ _Oh no Vice Commander I have always been a follower of PoH I joined the Knights to help take them down from the inside for PoH but then I met you when I was charged with guarding you, here I was with the Lighting flash Asuna I knew as long as I was your bodyguard I would get you when we destroyed the Knights but no this beater had to come and ruin it for me, and make me a true strong player look like a fool in front of all those people."_ He screeched.

" **This guy is not just crazy he is a sociopath and a stalker."** Klein thought to himself with his sword still drawn.

 _"_ _Drop your weapons now beater or I will kill her."_ Kuradeel demanded Kirito.

His grip on his swords tightened as he glared at Kuradeel.

Kuradeel just started laughing at him not noticing that someone was coming up behind him, all of a sudden he is hit in the head with the flat side of the battle axe that Agil wielded.

 _"_ _Leave my family alone you sick bastard!"_ Agil yelled at him as Kuradeel fell forward releasing Asuna and dropping her to the ground.

In that moment three of the new L.C. members that had jumped down to join Kuradeel went in for the Kill on Asuna only to be blocked by Kirito.

To make matter worse a few of the subdued members of L.C. had used the time Kuradeel bought them to get themselves free and start attacking the group again.

Kirito was now trying to fight three members of L.C. while trying to protect Asuna, when he is all of a sudden thrown away from her when a bulkier member tackled him.

He landed about 4 meters from Asuna on the ground, he then used his high strength stat to push the member off of him to then see the other two members of L.C. taking a swing at Asuna.

 _"_ _DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"_ He yelled as he charged the two L.C. members engaging them in combat.

The two he was fighting refused to surrender fighting him as hard as they could one was able to pierce Kirito's shoulder with a small dagger only to have Kirito respond with a sword in his gut, Kirito watched as his HP started to drain till it all disappeared and the guy disappeared into a swirl of polygons.

He then swung his two swords around to the other member who had slashed his back, meaning only to disable him accidently took half his head off killing him as well.

Kirito was speechless at this point having for the first time taken not one but two lives in this death game he was in shock to say the least, as well as noticing that he was under paralysis now from the dagger that hit his shoulder.

Meanwhile Asuna had finally been cured of the status effect was in combat with Kuradeel and had disarmed him and taken a good chunk of his HP out.

She had him on his knees where he started to beg for his life and was surrendering, this caused Asuna to lower her guard a little not wanting to kill a defenseless man.

This however was a ruse for him to grab his sword and disarm her, he then jumped to his feet with his large sword held over his head readying to strike her and kill her.

As he brought the blade down he was surprised that all of a sudden Kirito had jumped in front of Asuna throwing his arm up to block the sword only to have it slice his hand clean off.

This however did not seem to faze Kirito as his eyes glowed a bright yellow and his other remaining hand started to glow as well from Kirito powering up a martial arts skill.

Kirito hit his mark driving his hand straight through Kuradeel's chest depleting what remained of his HP, as Kuradeel was about to die his head slumped on Kirito's shoulder.

 _"_ _God damnit you murdered me."_ He said as he finally burst into a swirl of polygons.

A few minutes after that Klein, Godfree and the rest of the group were able to stop the remaining attackers and use the corridor crystal to send them to black Iron Prison.

In the end after both teams met up after the mission there had been a total loss of 19 members of L.C. and 13 members of the assault team Heathcliff then turned to everyone standing there and began to address them.

 _"_ _For the next week all members of the assault team are to rest to recover from this misson you have all earned it."_ He stated being basically the leader of the assault team due to his guild being considered the strongest.

Agil, Asuna and Klein were standing in the back of the group Asuna was helping Klein hold Kirito up who was still in shock from that battle she them looked over to Agil.

 _"_ _Agil-San can you please help Klein hold Kirito I have to speak with Commander Heathcliff."_ She said as Agil nodded and took over for Asuna holding Kirito up.

 _"_ _Actually Asuna we are gonna head back to my shop so we can get him to lie down, can you meet us there afterwards?"_ He stated then asked her.

She nodded and they headed for the teleport gate to go back to Algade, while Asuna headed into Heathcliff's office in KotB HQ.

She entered it and Heathcliff at this time was sitting at his desk, he looked up to see Asuna standing there.

 _"_ _What can I do for you Asuna?"_ he asked.

 _"_ _Sir in light of what transpired today with Kuradeel and also for a personal matter I respectfully resign my rank of vice commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, as well as resign from the guild as a whole."_ She stated as Heathcliff stared at her.

He shook his then looked back up at her. _"_ _In all honesty Asuna I can understand why you are doing this and I would hate to lose such a valuable member and leader within my guild, I will accept your resignation under two conditions."_ He stated.

 _"_ _What would those be commander?"_ She asked him.

He placed his hands under his chin. _"_ _First you pick your replacement as Vice Commander of the guild and second you promise you will still aid the assault team in clearing floors."_ He states.

She nods back at him. _"_ _Of course sir I will no matter what still work with the assault team on the front lines that will not change however I will be taking a good amount of time off to help Kirito recover and there is nothing that will change my mind on that."_ She stated.

 _"_ _As for my replacement I can think of no one else better suited to replace me would be Vanguard commander Godfree."_ _S_ he stated as Heathcliff nodded to both statements.

 _"_ _Those are acceptable to me Asuna I wish you luck on your future endeavors, though if I need you and Kirito to return to the front lines I do expect you to answer the call."_ Heathcliff stated.

With that Asuna left the guild and left to head to the 50th floor to see Kirito and the others.

:::Agil's apartment above his shop:::

Klein and the others are sitting out in the common area of the apartment while Kirito was laying dawn still in shock in the other room with Silica in the room sitting next to the bed trying to comfort him.

 _"It's ok Kirito-Niichan I am here for you the others are also."_ She said while hugging him.

 _"_ _I killed them Silica I killed three people, I was so angry I don't know what I was thinking I just saw them hurt Asuna and then I thought back to what Argo said they did to her and her friend and I just lost it, Silica I lost it how can you even stand to be in the same room as me after this."_ _He asked as he cried into her shoulder not realizing Asuna had entered the room or that Argo was using her hiding skill to listen in._

 _"_ _It is because you are a good person Kirito-Niichan, you're the person that helped me get Pina back, you let me in on your life also you have been the light in everyone's darkness here in our little family."_ Silica said as Kirito still had tears coming out of his eyes.

 _"Family?"_ He asked through the sobs.

 _"_ _Yes Kirito-Niichan me and Agil have stated that we see us all as a family, me you Asuna-Nechan, Agil-san, Klein-San, Liz-san and even Argo-San, we all would do anything to protect the other without hesitation."_ Silica stated.

Kirito pulled back that was when he noticed Asuna, but not just her but everyone else _._

 _"_ _She is right Kirito your like a little brother to me man I would take a blow for you."_ Agil said as he walked over and placed his hand on Kirito's shoulder.

 _"_ _Ki-Bo you mean a lot to me, what has happened to me and how you helped me and had my back made me realize that I may have lost Saya but I still have you, I'm here for you like you were there for me, besides if you die I would lose a lot of Cor without you to buy my info."_ Argo stated with a small smile on her whiskered face trying to lighten the mood.

 _"You took time to teach me how to play and survive in this game when it first started even though I was a complete noob you became my best friend in my eyes."_ Klein said with a smirk on his face as he was backed up by the rest of Fuurinkazan.

 _"_ _Kirito you showed me there was something real in this death game that made me happy it really did, it was a huge boost for me in a long time."_ Liz said with a small smile on her face.

 _"_ _Kirito-Kun ever since I first met you on the first floor till today you have always had a way to make me smile, even though we argued a lot you still made me smile somehow and I was not sure why for the longest time, till I found you napping in the grass that day, you then told me that Aincrad is where we live right now and that I should not think that one day in here is a lost day out there."_ Asuna started to explain as she walked over to him.

 _He looked at her he face stained from the crying. "_ _It was then I realized that you were right, you see Kirito-Kun I always had nightmares that we would never make it out of here, or of people dying in front of me it was that day laying down next to you on the grass and drifting off to sleep it was the first time I had a peaceful sleep."_ _She kept explaining to him._

 _"_ _I have thought about this for a while and I finally found the reason why I always feel safe and happy around you, is because I have fallen in love with you Kirito-Kun."_ She said with a smile as she placed him in a hug.

 _H_ e was confused but he started to push her away.

 _"_ _How can you even say that Asuna how can any of you say those things after what I just did I killed three people I have their blood on my hands."_ He stated.

Asuna then tightened the hug. " _Kirito-Kun you're not a murderer you did what you had to do to save people's lives, to save my life, Silica-Chan is right you're a good person that thinks of others before himself, hell even sitting here feeling regret and disgust for what had happened proves you are not like them."_ She said as he took her words in.

He then returned her hug. _"_ _Arigatō Asuna, Arigatō all of you."_ Kirito said.

That was when Kirito noticed she no longer had a guild tag next to her name _. "_ _Asuna did you leave the Knights?"_ _He asked her._

She nodded then explained why and how it went.

Klein then stepped forward _. "_ _hey Kirito listen we were all discussing this earlier i was thinking I would dissolve Fuurinkazan and we would all join as one guild, together so we could all look out for each other."_ Klein stated.

This caused Kirito to turn white as he started to have flashbacks of what happened to the black cats.

 _"_ _I don't know Klein."_ Kirito said as tears started to flow out of his eyes again _._

This time it was Silica spoke up _. "_ _Kirito-Niichan why do you not want to form a guild or ever join one, I heard you used to be in one a little while before you met me."_ Silica asked.

Argo shifted a little knowing what had happened but in respect for Kirito never told a single person about it.

Kirito looked down at the floor. _"_ _What I am about to tell you no one knows about and it is the main reason I shy away from guilds."_ He says.

After about a half a hour he had told the whole story of what had transpired with the Black cats of the moonlight.

Silica and Liz had gasped when he finished the story and had tears forming in their eyes while Asuna had placed her hand on his cheek, Agil and Klein had both tensed up.

" **So that was the reason for him soloing the holiday boss he hoped he could revive them."** Klein thought to himself.

 _"_ _Kirito-Kun you don't have to worry about me dying or any of us because we have to protect you like you protect us."_ Asuna stated as she pulled him into another hug.

Kirito smiled and returned the hug thanking her at the same time, after a few minutes Asuna noticed the weight shifted and noticed he had fallen back to sleep.

She laid him down while her and the others left the room to let him sleep and recover from both the fight and the mental trauma he suffered.

As they all sat discussing how to get Kirito to form a guild for them all they heard a noises coming from Kirito's room.

They all ran in there and they see him tossing and turning.

 _"_ _My fault it's all my fault."_ He says in his sleep as they listen trying to figure what he is dreaming about.

 _I caused you all to die, it is my fault."_ He said.

 _"_ _He must be having a nightmare of losing his guild."_ Klein said with a sad look on his face just trying to understand what it must feel like to lose your whole guild like that.

 _"_ _It is not your fault Kirito-Niichan."_ Silica says as she moves closer to him.

 _"_ _I tried Keita I tried please no don't jump."_ He says still sleeping.

 _"_ _I know you tried Kirito-Kun you would rather die than lose a friend."_ Asuna says as she sits on the bed next to him.

 _"_ _I don't belong I deserve to be lonely I don't belong."_ He muttered.

This time it was Liz that said something. _"_ _Yes you do belong Kirito you belong right here with people that love you, you deserve to be happy even in this game."_ Liz said not realizing he has awoken.

 _"Do you mean that?"_ he asked groggily.

She was a little speechless as he looked around at everyone.

They all answered at once that yes they did.

 _"_ _Hey man I knew you were a good person and someone I could look to after what you did for the other beta testers after the floor 1 boss."_ Agil said.

 _"_ _Man like I said earlier if I had not met you I could be dead right now you're my best friend ma."_ Klein said.

 _"_ _Listen Klein I need to get this off my chest now I am sorry I left you behind on the first floor like that it has bothered me ever since."_ Kirito says as Klein shakes it off saying he understood why he did and that he would not fully accept the apology till they shared a meal back in the real world.

 _"_ _Ki-Bo yeah I care about you a lot even more after I heard what you said to Sili-Chan earlier I would follow you to hell and back."_ Argo said.

 _"_ _Kirito you pulled at my heartstrings that night in the hole it felt like my darkness hour after the day at the start of the game and you gave me light."_ Liz said with a smile on her face.

 _"_ _Kirito-Niichan I do love you too you are a older brother to me and I never want that to change."_ Silica said as she rushed to him and hugged him after confessing that to him.

 _"_ _Kirito-Kun I want to be with you, you make me happy, and it's a type of happiness I have not felt in a long time."_ Asuna said to him with a smile on her face.

He looked around at all of them sitting in the room with him and actually smiled for the first time in a long.

 _"_ _Arigatō all of you, yes I will form us a guild then, though you Asuna you helped me a lot lately and for that I feel like my life belongs to you, I want to stay with you Asuna."_ Kirito said to her as she smiled brightly at his confession.

 _"_ _I want to stay with you tonight Asuna if you will let me."_ He asked her.

Asuna smiled and nodded that she would love that.

:::April 20th 2024 Agil's shop:::

Kirito and Asuna had returned the next day after having spent the night before together.

 _"_ _Come on Asuna give me all the juicy details about the night."_ Liz begged her with a lecherous grin on her face.

Asuna just waved her off. _"_ _Neh Liz no it's embarrassing."_ Asuna said while her cheeks were bright red.

 _"_ _Aww come on Asuna please just a little bit."_ Liz begged.

 _"_ _Liz-San stop being a pervert they don't want to talk about it."_ Silica said.

 _"H_ _ey just because you're too young for that kind of stuff does not mean the rest of us cant know about it."_ Liz stated at her.

 _"_ _Hey I am 14 I'm not much younger than some of you."_ Silica said with her face turning red.

Asuna leaned towards Liz _. "_ _Listen promise me you will leave us alone after I tell you this."_ Asuna stated.

Liz got a huge grin on her face nodding her head.

 _"_ _Fine."_ Asuna said as she leaned in and whispered what had happened after their meal the night before.

Liz snapped her head back with her eyes opened wide.

 _"_ _HE DID WHAT!"_ Liz yelled.

 _"_ _KAMI-SAMA he is hopeless."_ Liz said laughing as Argo was chuckling off to the side.

 _"_ _Oh I am never letting Ki-Bo live this one down."_ Argo said.

Asuna hung her head her face red with embarrassment. _"_ _This is so embarrassing."_ She said.

She looked around and could see them all laughing now she then smiled at the sight before her they were not just friends or a guild they were a family her little family in this death game.

She could not be happier.

 **Well folks that was a long one but it is complete as you could see this chapter focused on the Laughing Coffin raid and dealt with Kirito having guilt for taking the lives he took, next chapter will focus on them forming the guild moving to a new guild house and Yui-Chan will be making her debut next chapter.**

 **Also i would like a little feedback i am trying to think of a good guild name for them now any ideas you guys have please PM them to me the ne that i like the most will become the name and you will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **Also to answer a question that was asked of me, Kirito pats silica on the head like that because to him she is like a little sister and this is something he has done with Suguha in the fairy dance arc.**

 **Anyway please R & R and until next chapter Catch ya on the flip side**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you all for the great reviews and sorry for the long wait but here you go the newest chapter of the beaters guild, and yes the guild forms in this one and some other things show up as well.**

 **So i do all hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Sword Art Online Rekki Kawahara does.**

::: April 30th 2024 Agil's shop:::

Most of the group was sitting around the table it was still early morning but they had a huge decision they needed to make, that is the name of there new guild.

" _I'm telling you the name Our Leader is Clueless with women would be a great name."_ Liz said from behind the table.

" _Liz-San one it is too long two Kirito-Niichan will never accept it."_ Silica stated.

" _I have no idea I thought the merchant's guild was a good name, but yeah there are only two of us that are merchants."_ Agil stated.

Liz looked over towards Argo who was sitting off to herself still healing from what was done to her and what she witnessed.

" _Hey Argo you got any good name ideas?"_ Liz asked her.

Argo did not even speak just shook her head and got up to leave.

Silica looked towards where she was going. " _I really hope Argo-San can heal from this she has not been herself much at all and I miss the old Argo."_ Silica says.

" _She was raped and watched her best friend since she was very young die in front of her she is going to need time those are not the easiest things to heal from."_ A new voice added as Klein walked into the room.

Liz cocked her head as she looked at him. " _You seem to know what you are talking about here Klein are you a therapist IRL?"_ She asked him.

He shook his head no. " _No I'm a customer support manager for a computer manufacture, I know because my older sister went through it when she was 16 I was only 13 at the time but it took awhile all we can do is be there for her and offer support."_ Klein said as he sat down.

" _Anyway Kirito sent me ahead he formed the guild and he said we should like the name I have no clue what that is but he and Asuna should be here soon."_ Klein said.

They had been all sitting around the table when they heard a scream come from the room Argo had been staying in they all ran up the stairs and ran into the room, what they saw scared them Argo was pressed against the wall of the room screaming.

" _NO DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T HURT HER I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT XaXa DON'T HURT SAYA PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!"_ Argo was screaming.

Klein without even thinking ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders her eyes were clamped close and her skin was white with pure fear.

" _Argo calm down your safe it's me Klein calm down Argo no one is going to hurt you hear I promise."_ Klein kept saying soothingly to her till she calmed down and once again broke into tears.

He just embraced her and ran his hand up and down her back as her breathing returned to normal and she ended up falling asleep in his arms, he then laid her down and went out into the main area where everyone else was except Agil due to him waiting on a couple of customers.

About a half hour later Kirito and Asuna had arrived back at the building and sat with the others as Silica brought in food she picked up for everyone.

" _Ok so the name we came up with is Dancing Blades, mainly due to me Asuna, Silica Klein and most of Furinkazan using swords I hope everyone is ok with the name."_ He said.

Everyone just nodded that was when he realized something was wrong.

" _What is wrong everyone seems a little down."_ He asks.

" _Argo has been having the nightmares again Klein has been able to help her get calm and last we checked she is sleeping, but Kirito this has taken a serious toll on her."_ Agil explained.

Kirito just sighed and looked down at the table and that was when Asuna spoke up.

" _She is not the only one Agil-San I honestly believe that whole matter with Laughing Coffin took a huge toll on some of us, Kirito here is still having nightmares of him taking those lives me I'm having nightmares again of failing everyone and not making it out of this game."_ She explained.

Klein was the next to speak up. " _Kirito Asuna like I was telling them earlier I was there when my sister was recovering from a rape and assault that nearly killed her so I can try and help as best I can but one thing I did learn from her recovery is that sometimes having us all together and getting everything out in the open can go a long way."_ He explained.

Kirito was just staring at him. " _Do you really think that will help at all?"_ Kirito asked him.

" _Would not hurt to try would it Ki-Bou."_ Came the now downtrodden voice of Argo as she descended the stairs.

Kirito sighed looked over to Asuna she nodded to him as a way of saying let us try it.

So they all went to the living area and everyone sat down Agil was the first to speak.

" _Listen what you put out here stays within this group we make a promise never to reveal what we say here to anyone."_ He said.

" _Yeah I agree also reveal what you want to remember this is to help each other not a contest on who has the shittest life ok."_ Klein says they all nod.

" _I guess I will go first to be honest most of my issues go beyond this game I found out I was adopted when I was 10 and that my mother is really my aunt and my sister really my cousin, and instead of embracing what I had I pushed it all away._ He stated.

" _I came into this game to get away from everything then Kayaba trapped us in here and my first reaction to it is to run off on Klein after helping him learn the basics, then I take all the heat for the beta testers and ran off on my own again, when I did finally join a guild I lied to them and hid my true level and that got them killed, then this whole Laughing Coffin them hurting someone I consider a good friend and me taking those lives it caused me to relive the loss of Sachi and Keita all over again."_ Kirito said as he started to cry.

Asuna rubbed his back with her hand as she tried to calm him, he just shook his head and continued.

" _I think my main issue is I became over confident and it cost people their lives there are nights when I feel disgusted with myself for having killed those three people and there are times I feel like I don't deserve you guys as friends."_ He says as he completely breaks down.

Asuna felt it was her turn to speak up. " _well for starters since I used it as my avatar mane my real name is also Asuna that for one I think we should all get out to each other I feel I can trust you all with it so I am Yuuki Asuna and I turn 17 in a few months, I grew up in a privileged family a I have a older brother as well he actually was the one that was supposed to dive in here not me but he got a last minute call for a business trip and he let me borrow it."_ She explained.

" _When we first got trapped in here I only thought about life outside and I honestly thought we would all die in here, so I came to the conclusion that if I was going to die in here I was going to do it on my own terms not Kayaba's and basically went on suicide dungeon runs."_ She said.

" _I most likely would have died doing what I was doing if not for Argo and Kirito-Kun saving me one day and making me realize we did have a chance, but after I split from Kirito-Kun and joined the knights of the blood I would cry myself to sleep each and every night, mainly because I thought a day spent in here was a day lost out there."_ She said.

" _After awhile I started to have night terrors of me failing at finishing the game and seeing my own funeral, with everyone calling me a failure and a waste of time that would have been better spent on a better player."_ She said as tears started to flow from her eyes.

" _But then I found Kirito-Kun just laying in that field one day and he told me that I should enjoy life while we are here because Aincrad is our reality right now, that helped a lot and it was one of the main reasons I fell in love with him but time to time I still have the night terrors or I cry myself to sleep."_ She states.

" _I am not sure where to begin to be honest almost everything that gives me trouble is actually outside of the game."_ Liz said next.

" _First off my name is Shinozaki, Rika I am 16 and I do not know my parents I have never met them, they died when I was three and for a few years my grandparents on my father's side took care of me but they got to old and my mother's parents wanted nothing to do with me."_ Liz stated.

" _Before anyone asks the reason is they are not the most accepting of people ever if you could not tell I am not all Japanese I am half British my mother came from a very old money family in Britain and they saw her marrying a Japanese man even a successful one like my dad as going against the family, the final straw was when my grandmother explained to me that when I was born that they disowned my mother."_ She said.

" _As I got older and my grandparents could not care for me anymore I was placed within foster families most were ok they let me do my own thing seeing as the only reason they took me in was for the stipend, but the last one I had before I dived into the game the foster father was a drunk that would hit me if I did not make a meal right or clean the house to his or his wife's liking."_ She said and she rubbed her face.

" _The day before the launch of Sword Art Online my grandparents had gotten me a nerve gear and a copy of the game they had won in a contest so I dove from their house and now I'm trapped here not sure where I will go from here."_ She said.

" _It is why I have my sense of humor it helps me deal with the hurt I experienced on the outside world._ She said as Keiko gave her a hug.

" _Well I guess it is my turn well I am Ayano, Keiko I'm going to be 15 soon my life outside of the game is ok my mom and dad love me I got a pet cat named Pina but I feel lonely sometimes because I have no siblings my mother can't have any more children as it was they almost lost me, but when I became trapped in here I panicked."_ She stated.

" _For the first few months I tamed Pina and kinda used the idol status to get things handed to me I realized that was the wrong way to do things when I lost Pina, but Kirito-Niichan he helped me and showed me what it was like to have a older brother."_ Silica explained.

" _Well to be honest my biggest issue is me worrying about my wife and our café in the real world, my real name is Andrew Mills I'm 26 and married to a American woman named Kathy we opened our café 6 months before the launch of Sword Art Online, we met in a older mmorpg and we originally wanted to dive together but we could only get one nerve gear so she let me go first, I thank god everyday that she did I would rather it be me in here and not her."_ Agil stated.

" _Agil-San are you from America too?"_ Silica asked him.

He shook his head. " _No Silica I was born here in Japan and lived here my whole life my parents were from America but immigrated to Japan due to my dad falling in love with the country when he served in the U.S. Navy."_ He replied.

" _Well my name is Tsuboi, Ryoutarou I'm 24 I graduated from university 2 years ago and started work for a computer manufacture, growing up my father always wanted me to focus on me and not others which I could not do it's just who I am my mother always supported me and my sister is the best, like I said to them she was raped by a boy from her school and he beat her badly it took her awhile to heal but she did and she is a stronger person thanks to it."_ Klein stated.

Everyone looked over at Argo who took in a deep breath. " _Ok well I'm 19 my real name is Izawa, Kana I would have graduated from high school the year we all dove in Saya used her real name as her avatar name and me and her have been best friends since we were three, I have one younger sister she is 15 now I think, I was a beta tester and I wrote the book you all got at the start of the game, though it weighs heavily on me that the changes were profound enough to cost a life of a good man in Diabal."_ She started to explain.

" _My life has been good nothing bad my parents love me and me them as well as my sister, when we got trapped in here my first thought in all honesty was to get the info out fast enough to keep the loss of life to a minimum, the worst thing to happen to me in this game well there is actually two the first was when Ki-Bou here was grilling me on the holiday boss and then I heard he was gonna solo it scared the hell out of me that I contacted Klein to chase him down."_ She said as she looked over a Kirito and Asuna.

" _The other is well what had happened to me and Saya we were sent to deliver a olive branch and I lost Saya because of it and my dignity, I feel so dirty some times and I did try to use humor to battle it at first but it did not work, the nightmares I have been having are seeing what they did to us over and over again, or sometimes it is XaXa and PoH taking out one of you, to be honest I was never going to join a guild due to being a info broker and needing to be impartial."_ She said with tears coming down her eyes.

" _Now I feel that i have to and no don't think I am forcing myself or that you are, I have to because it is being around you all is what helps me you guys really mean a lot to me, you all put each other ahead of yourselves and I think I need that."_ She says as the tears come down more.

Silica wraps her arms around Argo. " _It is ok Argo-San like we said to Kirito we are a family we will always look out for each other."_ Silica stated as she hugged Argo.

" _I have one question though."_ Klein said as everyone glared at him thinking he was gonna turn on his flirt mode as his friends have called it.

" _What's that samurai?"_ Argo asked him.

" _If your 19 how come you're so short I would have thought you were around Silica's age?"_ He asked her.

Everyone else face palmed at his question.

She just smiled. " _That will cost you samurai, you willing to pay the price no matter what it is."_ She asked with a evil smile on her face.

Kirito smiled as he thought to himself. " **There is the Argo we all know and love."**

" _Yep name the amount of Cor and it's yours because I really want to know._ Klein said.

She smiled a bit more. " _Oh no this is not going to cost you Cor I want you to buy me the most expensive meal one made from an s-class ingredient."_ She said as her stomach growled a little.

" _Deal."_ Klein said.

She took in a deep breath. " _Well I left out the one really bad part of my life outside of the game I was born 3 months premature that is why I'm so short."_ She stated.

" _Nice now for the payment hey Kirito, Asuna you got any of that ragout rabbit left?"_ Klein asked as every just deadpanned at him.

" _Wait you want to use what is left of the ragout rabbit meat to pay your debt to Argo and want Asuna to make it?"_ He asked with a death glare.

" _It is ok Kirito-Kun I have enough to make a large meal for everyone, Agil-San do you have cooking utensils?"_ Asuna said he nodded and pointed and she headed to make it.

" _Ok my main question is Kirito we are going to need a guild house for all of us instead of living in my store it is crowded in here."_ Agil asked.

" _I got that covered I have a guild house on the 22_ _nd_ _floor it has about 10 bedrooms and large meeting area and other things we need."_ Kirito said pulling out the keys and handing everyone in the guild one.

" _Now for ranking I am the guild master, Asuna is vice commander and 2_ _nd_ _in command then it is Klein our field leader and third in command, Agil and Liz you two are supply officers, Argo will be our info officer when she is up for it, and Silica you will handle recruiting as best you can we will help as well."_ Kirito explained.

Everyone agreed with it as they took their guild invites including all the members of Fuurinkazan.

::: May 15th 2024 Dancing Blades guild house:::

Kirito and Asuna were in the main dining area after enjoying breakfast they had just cleared the 71st floor the day before and all clearing guilds were taking a much needed holiday for a week before they started mapping the 72nd floor.

" _So Kirito-kun any ideas for what we should do today?"_ Asuna asked him.

" _Well seeing as everyone else is out and about and we are not maybe a walk along the forest path."_ He suggests.

Asuna smiles and goes to get changed to head out.

They are walking for a bit when Asuna asks to ride on Kirito's shoulders and he finally gives into her request and he starts running along the walkway.

They get near the big lake on this floor when Kirito turns his head up to Asuna.

" _Hey there are stories about a ghost out here want to see if we can find it?"_ Kirito asks her.

She freezes up and jumps off his shoulders. " _No Kirito-Kun there are no such things as ghosts."_ She replies but he can see she is slightly scared and thinks to himself he is gonna play a joke on her.

" _Why Asuna are you afraid of ghosts I mean we did have to clear a whole floor full of undead once."_ He says with a sinister smile on his face.

She shrieks at him. " _Kirito-kun those were creepy and I hated that floor."_ She said as he was laughing then something caught their eyes.

In the shadow of the trees they saw what seemed like a small girl who looked like she was in a trance.

" _Holy crap Kirito-Kun it's a ghost!"_ Asuna says as she hides behind him.

He looks closer at the little girl. " _Asuna I don't think it's a ghost I think it is a child and she looks lost."_ He replied while he walked towards her.

" _Little girl are you ok do you need help."_ He asked her she turned towards him and had blank eyes then she collapsed Kirito catching her before she hit the ground.

" _Is she a npc or a quest giver?"_ Asuna asked.

" _No I don't think so if she is a npc the harassment prevention code should have kicked in already from me picking her up and if she is a quest giver no quest has started up yet I think she is a player but she has no cursor."_ Kirito says.

" _Kirito-Kun she looks tired and hurt we should take her back and let her get rest maybe Argo can shed some light on her when her and Klein get back later."_ Asuna says.

He nods his head and starts to carry the little girl back to the guild house.

::: Later that evening:::

Everyone had returned to the guild house with banter Liz was pestering Argo on what she was doing with Klein which Argo ignored.

She had gotten better lately mainly with being around her group of friends but when she goes out to get info or buy info she is still afraid to go alone so someone from the guild goes with her, but lately it has been Klein a lot meaning everyone else has been teasing them on it.

Kirito and Asuna walk into the parlor and sit down.

" _Listen something happened today while me and Asuna were walking along the forest path we found a small girl she passed out and has not woken up yet we are pretty sure she is a player but has no cursor, so I was gonna ask Argo you ever hear of anything like this?"_ Kirito asked.

She shook her head no. " _Sorry Ki-Bou nothing but I can try and find out tomorrow."_ She stated to which he agreed to.

" _Liz, Agil you guys heard about parents missing a girl she would be about 8 we are guessing?"_ he asked them.

They both shook their heads no but that they would keep a ear out for them.

" _Kirito-Niichan she could have left the makeshift orphanage on the 1_ _st_ _floor I am bringing a delivery to them tomorrow from Agil-san I can ask the maiden that runs it for you."_ Silica states.

They both agree to it then Asuna speaks up. " _Very well we are going to let the little girl rest she is staying in me and Kirito-kuns bedroom on the spare bed."_ She stated.

They all agreed and after awhile mainly listening to Liz try and pry something out of Argo and Klein they all headed to bed.

:::The Next Morning:::

Kirito started to wake up when he noticed that Asuna was no longer in bed with him and he looked over and saw her in the other bed and the little girl is awake now.

Kirito goes over to the other bed and they tell the girl there names and them learning her name but she has issues saying their names.

" _kitio, Asua."_ She says again and they giggle at it on how cute it is.

" _You can call us whatever is easier for you Yui."_ Kirito says.

She looks at them then goes. " _Mama, Papa."_ She says this catches them by complete surprise but they agree to it.

She jumps into their arms so happy afterwards Kirito gets her to open her menu so they learn anything they can about her.

" _Kirito-Kun look at her name that is not a normal player name."_ Asuna says.

" _Hmm Yui-mhcp001, that is very odd, anyway Yui are you hungry?"_ Kirito asks her and she nods yes so Kirito and Asuna get dressed and head out to the main room where most of the guild is already with Silica and Lisbeth making breakfast having leveled there cooking up a bit.

" _Everybody I would like you all to meet Yui."_ Kirito sates as everyone turns and sees the little girl there and all run over to introduce themselves.

After introductions are done everyone gets there assignments in order to help find out who Yui is and heads out.

Kirito and Asuna stay behind and take Yui out for a walk to the lake to relax while the others gather info.

" _So Yui-Chan what do you like to do?"_ Asuna asks her.

" _I'm not sure Mama I mean I'm having fun with you and Papa right now."_ She says as they all smile and head to the lake for a swim.

::: later that evening:::

It is around 6:00 P.M. and everyone has returned with what they found.

Silica is the first to speak up. " _Me and Argo-san went to the first floor orphanage and the patron there states that she has never seen or heard of Yui, however Argo-san did not want to give up so she contacted other info brokers one who is a computer programmer in real life."_ Silica stated.

" _Well Ki-Bou, Asu-Chan I gave him the full tag that you told us and he told me that it sounds like a computer program file name, also he had interned at Argus and swears he saw a picture just like this girl on Kayaba's desk when he brought him reports."_ Argo sated.

Kirito was a little surprised. " _Wait what are you saying Argo you mean she could be a program or a little girl that Kayaba knows and maybe forced into here?"_ Kirito asked.

" _Could be either and if either is true then she is one lucky little girl to have you guys find her, I say we let her stay with us until her memory returns and we go from there."_ Argo suggests.

Kirito brings it up to the others who all agree , with that matter taken care of for the moment is when the others report what they have found out so far.

" _Me and Liz have been hearing rumors of Kibaou trying for power play against Thinker for leadership of the Army and that he was the one that sent Corbatz and his men on that suicide misson."_ Agil stated.

" _From what we have heard is that Kibaou and Thinker are going to have a meeting to determine this in a couple of days on floor 1."_ Liz says.

" _We told Yulier Thinkers Vice Commander to contact us if they need anything."_ Agil stated which everyone nodded.

" _Well me and the guys were doing a bit of grinding up on the 71_ _st_ _floor and it seems like there is a growing desire for you to dual Heathcliff people want to see it, not sure what that is going to do for the front lines but that is between you and Heathcliff, though he did have a messenger meet me today to let us know the next dungeon meeting is in 4 days."_ Klein reported.

" _Great work everyone well I was thinking a picnic this week for Yui-Chan and all of us before the Dungeon meeting and the mapping and grinding starts, on another note Argo-Nechan how are you feeling you seem to be better?"_ Asuna asks.

" _I am doing a bit better thanks to all of you though I will be honest Asu-Chan I am still afraid of going out alone so Klein, Sili-Chan all of you thank you for putting up with me wanting someone with me all the time."_ She says.

" _AS long as you don't rob my wallet Argo I will do whatever you need to help you."_ Kirito said with a smile only for his head to jerk forward as Asuna slaps him in the back of the head.

" _Kirito-Kun be nice!"_ Asuna says as he rubs the back of his head.

Argo laughs and puts her hands up. " _it's ok Asu-Chan it's Ki-Bou's way of caring I know what he means to say."_ Argo says as they all laugh.

" _I still have nightmares from time to time but I found that a certain samurai is very warm and helps me get over them real fast."_ Argo says with a smile on his face.

This surprised everyone till Dynaman yelled out. " _Holy Shit a girl has not rejected Boss man that means hell must have frozen over."_ He yells out as everyone just bursts into laughter and Klein turns a bright beat red.

The rest of the night is spent with them practicing and talking and heading off to bed, while Asuna and Kirito went out to their balcony overlooking the lake.

They are looking out and see a shooting star.

" _This place is so beautiful Kirito-Kun, you know I am really glad I met you."_ She said as she leaned against him.

" _Asuna do you think what we have is real or just a product of the game?"_ he asks her as she is surprised.

She turns and stares at him. " _Kirito-Kun my feelings for you are real and when we escape from here we are going to find each other and I am going to fall in love with you all over again."_ She stated as they hugged.

" _I am sorry I asked Asuna I guess I just wanted to be sure."_ He said.

" _It is ok Papa I can feel that the love you have for Mama and the love she has for you Papa is real, in fact it is the strongest love I have ever felt."_ Yui said which surprised them as they thought she was asleep.

They both looked at her confused. " _Yui-Chan how can you feel our love for each other?"_ Asuna asked her.

" _I am not sure Mama but I can feel the happiness everyone here has and even the fear Argo-San has I just know why I can I am sorry I did not mean to frighten you."_ She said.

" _It is ok Yui-Chan come here."_ Asuna says as Yui walks over to them and they all hug.

Kirito is thinking to himself. " **Whatever or whoever she is we will find out and help her however she needs."** He thinks to himself as he pulls them both into a huge hug.

They make their way over to the beds and lay down with Yui they only mean to stay till she falls asleep but they all do.

 **Not a really dramatic ending but here we go and it sets up for the next chapter for them to find out what Yui is exactly and the next chapter will also cover the dual between Heath-cliff and Kirito so i do all hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As always i would love your reviews i like to find out what others think of my writing.**

 **Till next chapter Catch ya on the Flip side.**


End file.
